Proof of the Bullet
by LouH
Summary: Exploring all aspects of Alex and Gene's relationship. Chapter 14, Is the future really pushing through? New chapters added weekly or as close as possible! My first attempt at writing so R&R.Please? xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Alex Drake felt her side start to ache as she ran, her loose curls flying behind her. She had long lost sight of the man she was chasing as he ran through the twists and turns of the streets.

Behind her she heard someone shouting her name but she knew she mustn't let Markson get away. She knew that if she lost him now the whole surveillance job would be for nothing and another girl could be in danger.

"Drake! Drake stop!" She could hear Gene's distinctive roar behind her and felt his hand grip her arm as she ran.  
"They have him, stop running, for fucks sake…." She slowed and spun round colliding with him, his hand still firmly gripping her upper arm.

"Fuckin' 'ell, Bols, are you trying to kill me? Ray has got him. When you took off sprinting they went the other way and cut him off at the park!"Alex gripped her side, panting hard as she bent forward trying to catch her breath.

" I just couldn't bear to think Markson would get away…so I ran, and I think I twisted my bloody ankle…"  
She looked down at her boot clad legs, holding the offending limb as it began to throb.  
"Bloody 'ell, Bolly you are a liability, come here." Gene huffed as he swept her up in his arms, despite her insistence that she was a big girl and really was sure she could walk.

"It's not for your sake, I can't bear to hear a woman whine on about her feet, and plus I would be gutted if you couldn't get back into them leather boots of yours!"

He looked down at her, his face grumpy and sullen as always but his eyes with the twinkle that only she ever seemed to notice and began the walk back to the car, his strong arms firmly around her back and cradling her legs.  
Alex tried not to think about the fact that she could feel the smooth skin of his forearm and wrist against her exposed back as her shirt had rucked up.

She thought about the last time he held her like this, when they first met.  
He had carried her into the station thinking she was just some toffee nosed tom with a big mouth and a cracking arse.

Alex smiled to herself, how long ago that felt, how different she felt now about this man. She had always thought he was archaic, a dinosaur, a bully but every now and then he would surprise her.  
Like now, like the way he made her feel when he held her…she looked up at his face, strong, determined and there was something else…was that amusement?  
He looked at her and his face changed again. "What you smirkin'at Drake?" He barked, setting her down as they reached the Quattro,

"Christ sometimes I am too chivalrous for me own good." He grumbled, slapping her firmly on the rump before walking round to his side and getting in without a look back at her shocked expression.

Hours later Alex stumbled back to her flat above Luigi's, hissing each time she placed one foot in front of the other. Unlocking the door and pushing her way in, shrugging off her white leather jacket, she rubbed at her aching shoulders with one weary hand. It had been a very long day and she was shattered. Knowing the others would no doubt make their way to Luigi's for an after work session, the only thing Alex really wanted to do was have a bath and sleep.

Food and company could wait.

Sinking deep into the hot soapy bubbles, Alex finally started to feel like a woman again, she ran her hand along her slippery thigh under the water and wiggled her toes. Leaning her head back she thought back on the day's events, thrilled that that shit Markson had been caught.  
Ever since that first girl had been found, bound and gagged by the docks, Alex hadn't been able to relax. Girls too young to understand, girls like her Molly.

She dunked her head under the water, hoping the hot water would stop her feeling her tears before they fell on her cheeks. Molly. The only thing that stopped her committing to this life, this time.

As Alex's face slowly emerged from the bubbles, coughing and pushing the foam from her eyes and lips with an equally soapy hand, she heard a banging at the front door.  
Slipping out of the water and grabbing a towel to wrap round herself Alex cursed as she made her way to the door, roughly toweling her hair as she went.

Gene Hunt, tall, broad and serious loomed in the door frame, still looking back the way he had come as Alex opened the door.

"Right, come on Bollyknickers, we've got drinking to uuuhhh…" his cocky demands stifled in his throat as he turned and was faced with his DI, dripping wet and barely covered in her towel "drinking, um Bols, we are downstairs and…"

"I was having a bath Gene, thought I would try and wash some of the days crap off me before I tried to eat anything…if that's ok with you?" she replied bruskly as she walked back into the flat, shying away from the cold breeze that blew from the hall.

"Come in" she called behind her, adding "if you must" under her breath.

Gene had been in the flat often enough . Luigi had pushed him up the stairs more times than he could remember when he was too drunk to get the keys in the Quattro, but somehow now, it was different, it smelt different, better obviously and he liked that there were signs of Alex's stunted domesticity everywhere.  
She had vanished into the bedroom and Gene wandered round, picking up books, judging them briefly by their covers before putting them back.

Making his way to the kitchen he poured himself a large vodka (she didn't have whiskey, he'd checked) and stood, leaning against the counter, his legs stretched out and his fingers idly fondling an item of clothing he had found on the work surface. It was silky and expensive feeling, and cool to the touch.  
Just like Bloody Alex, that -expensive and cool. Gene smiled to himself, wondering if she was silky all over.

Emerging from the bedroom, Alex had pulled on her skin tight jeans and a baggy top whicj insisyed in slipping down at one side, revealing a tantalising bare shoulder. Scuffing her hair up, still slightly damp, having not bothered to try and dry it properly, she halted seeing Hunt in her kitchen.

He was somehow too big, too broad to fit in such a tiny domestic space. She felt her stomach do an unexpected back flip as she cleared her throat, alerting him to her presence. Shaking her head, Alex tryed to relax and clear the images out of her mind Alex walked into the kitchen, manoeuvring round Gene to pour herself a glass of wine from the fridge before shooing him into the living room, where he slumped on the sofa as she perched on the edge.

"So Bols, you gonna let the Gene Genie take you downstairs and get you thoroughly pissed? You know Ray and Chris are down there and frankly I would rather arm wrestle Geoff Capes than go back down on me own...the pair of them are driving me to drink!"  
Alex choked a laugh into her glass "Gene, I am fairly certain that you were drinking long before you met those two!"

Gene seemed to sour at this, memories of his life before he moved to London flooding back uninvited, and he finished his vodka before responding. "Drink is a part of the job Bols, I have seen you put 'em away enough."Alex got up and, Gene watched her walk to the kitchen, returning with 2 bottles of wine.

"Well if they are being that bad, Gov I don't think I want to go down…stairs I mean" She added hurriedly as Gene caught her eye, eyebrows aloft as he took the bottle from her hand and filled his glass.  
"I only meant, I mean I am not that hungry and we could just have a drink or…" The flat suddenly felt too quiet, too full of just him and just her.

Reaching over she turned the television on, the sound down low, really just a distraction, something to stop her thinking about how close Gene was, and how desperately lonely she felt when she thought about him leaving.

Xxx

They had finished the two bottles Alex had, and Gene had slipped, not unnoticed by the rest of the team down to Luigi's, returning with a bottle of red and a bottle of whisky.  
They spent the evening companionably, drinking, talking about past cases, Gene animatedly regaling her with tales of his adventures in Manchester, both avoiding talking about the personal aspects of their past lives.  
Gene concealed how much of a failure he felt moving to London, away from his wreck of a divorce and Alex trying desperately to think of something other than taking Molly on the school run as they found solace in each others company.

When the transmission finished on the telly and was replaced by the test card the living room awash with empty bottles and Gene's cigarette stubs, he heaved himself up, mumbling about going home,  
"Work tomorrow Bols…fuck! Work in 6 hours!" He made his way heavily to the front door.

Slumped in the doorway he turned, one hand above him on the door frame, his head resting on his upper arm, gazing drunkenly at her. Alex leant back on the open door, relaxing, the back of her head against the cool glass, trying to stop her head from spinning.

The combination of too much wine and the close proximity of Gene all too much for her. She couldn't seem to think straight, her eye being drawn to his mouth as he messily licked his bottom lip.  
He looked back at her, enjoying the view, then ruining the moment as he stumbled from his stationary position. She laughed as she leapt forward to try and steady him, her arm shooting out round his waist as she tried to hold him upright.

Suddenly it didn't seem funny anymore, her arm circling his hip, drawing him to her as his hands made their way into her hair. His mouth fluttered against hers as he dipped his head to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

His caress was softer than she ever thought he was capable of, his lips inviting, warm and insistent as their kiss deepened.  
Gene lazily wrapped her chestnut curls round his fingers as Alex moaned softly, opening her lips just enough to let him caress her tongue with his.

The combination of the sheer manly size of him, how powerful she knew his hands to be and how delicately he held her, made her weak.  
She leaned her whole body into him as he guided her back gently, deepening their kiss as he pushed his whole body against hers, towering over her, pinning her against the door.

Alex's hands slid up round his neck and his moved slowly, one gently cradling her neck as the other creeped seductively, worshipping down her body to the curve in her lower back as he pulled her to him further.

They parted almost unwillingly, their lips delicately caressing each other as Gene rested his forehead against hers.  
"Bloody 'ell Bols.." He tried to pull away, almost uncomfortably looking away, feeling incredibly guilty for taking advantage of his DI.

"'M sorry, Bols, I just…" He faltered as he looked back at her, leaning back against the door, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oh, if you're sorry..." She looked down, embarrassed.  
Alex had never felt so alive as she did in those moments and now he was sorry they had done it?  
She looked back up at him, her eyes searching his, his body still encircled in her arms, she held him tighter against her.

"I'm not Gene, I'm not sorry."

He almost swallowed her last word as his mouth crashed down against hers again, this time with the passion she always suspected he would have. He crushed his lips against hers, his tongue greedily seeking entry as he grasped her round the waist, one hand firmly on her bottom as he pulled her back into the flat, kicking the door shut behind him.  
He half guided, half carried her to the bedroom, their lips barely parting as they moved together.

Xxx

Pushing the still damp towel she had discarded there to the floor, he moved her to the bed and lay down next to her.  
Alex knew she was drunk, she knew she hadn't planned it but as he slipped one leg in between hers, trying to get closer to her she knew that right now, in 1982 it was all she wanted.

The touch of his hand as it made its way under her sweater, against the smooth skin of her stomach made her giggle into his mouth. He pulled away slightly, opening his eyes to look down at her, smiling against her lips, he repeated the action, this time her giggle replaced with a moan as she relaxed into his touch, his insistent fingers moving up to gently caress her breasts over her bra.

Rolling on to her back, drawing Gene with her Alex wanted to feel his weight on top of her, to truly feel that he was with her, she raised one leg and rested her foot on the mattress as he lay between her knees.  
His kisses grew no less passionate but his touch was devastatingly slow, he couldn't remember how long he had wanted this, to feel her delicate femininity under his hands.

He pulled away and looked down at her, hair splayed against the pillow, face soft in pleasure. Gene felt his body tremble as she opened her eyes, her lips parted and swollen from their kisses. Fuckin' hell, he thought, she is magnificent!

"Alex, I want to…but I want you to want...I mean I don't just want you to think that this is…not just the booze" he mumbled finally.  
Alex felt her heart flutter, she had never seen Gene look so vulnerable, so honest.  
"Gene" She sat up a little, drawing herself up on her elbows, "I want this, I want you…" Taking his face in her hands, leaning back, taking him with her she whispered

"Not for tonight Gene, not just for tonight."

Xxxx

His hands slipped her top over her head, the sight of her exposed breasts as she undid her bra and shrugged it off made Gene's head spin.  
He had had his share of women, actually he had a couple of other blokes share as well, but had never seen anything so beautiful.

Alex, graceful, classy elegant Alex, spread out for him.

Her nipples hardened under his gaze, her whole body in a rosy blush as she giggled…"Gene, stop staring at me."  
She wrapped her legs round his hips and pulled him down to meet her mouth, pushing her hands under his jacket, finding the skin under his shirt loving the feeling of the smooth flesh as he dipped his head to take her nipple in his mouth.

"Mmmm oh god, Gene..." She moaned with pleasure, he looked up at her face and smirked triumphantly, "See, I knew you couldn't resist the Gene Genie" wiggling his eyebrows as he returned to his previous activity.

Kissing his way across her chest, he repeated the action, licking and sucking gently at her other breast, Alex's hand held his head in place as his hand slid between them and undid her jeans, adjusting his position so he could slip his fingers inside her satin knickers and Alex felt rather than heard the growl that rose from his chest as he felt that she was already wet.  
"Jesus Bols, you are so wet, I bet you taste 'mazing."

Working his way down, placing lazy kisses on her stomach, he moved to pull her jeans down, to allow him further access. Alex lifted her hips to make it easier for him and he discarded them the same way as the towel, her knickers unceremoniously following them.

Alex gasped audibly as Gene lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and leant forward to kiss her inner thigh. She felt his hot breath blast against her liquid core as his mouth moved higher. Gene was blinded by his first taste of her, so sweet and musky.  
He ravaged her like a hungry man, taking his time to enjoy the way she ran into his mouth. Somewhere above him Alex was whimpering her pleasure, and Gene raised his head to see her fondling her breasts and she felt him moan against her hot wet flesh.

Racked by pleasure, Alex held Gene's head, wordlessly begging him to continue, her fingers deep in his dirty blonde mane.  
She felt herself spiralling towards the point of no return, panting and gasping she pushed him away, so he fell on to his back away from her.

Alex loved the fact that Gene was still clothed. She crawled over his body and found his mouth, kissing him deep, tasting herself in his mouth as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt, She made her way down his body, kissing the newly exposed skin of his chest as she went.

When she reached his trousers she looked deep into Gene's eyes and arched an eyebrow. Slipping her hand into his fly, undoing his trousers and guiding them down his legs, echoing his own previous actions she pulled them away from his feet, his boots discarded somewhere in the hall. Ripping his socks away too, Alex moved back up his legs, placing delicate kisses, running the tip of her tongue up the inside of his thigh as she went.

When she reached his underpants she laughed to herself, Y-fronts, Gene? Really?? But then this was the 80's, she conceded, not quite reached Calvin Klein just yet!

Removing them as well, she took him in her hand, Gene gasped as she dipped her head to run her tongue up the sensitive underside of his cock before circling the tip and sucking him into her mouth.

Throwing his head back, Gene could barely think against the onslaught of his senses as the woman of his dreams sucked and licked at his throbbing member. Alex lifted her head as she moved away to breath for a second, Gene's eyes bursting up as he growled,

"Don't stop, for fucks sake, Bols…don't you fuckin' dare!!!"

"Watch me Gene, watch me." Alex lowered her head again but held his gaze as she did so. His hands messed in her hair, guiding her head up and down Gene thrust his hips up to meet her mouth.  
He could barely believe how beautiful she looked and he felt himself growing close. "Stop, Alex Stop…I'm close please… stop!" She giggled hearing him plead.

"You know Gene, I believe that is the first time I have heard you beg. I have to say," she crawled up his body, her nipples brushing against his chest as she worked her way up. "I have to say, I like it."

She kissed him deeply, drawing his bottom lip between both of hers, sucking lightly as his hands held her firmly against him, one on her perfect arse, grinding his hardness against her.  
Suddenly he grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head as her rolled her onto her back.

"Oh we'll see who will be begging, Drake," he growled deep into her ear. "We'll fuckin' see"

His kiss sent her mind reeling as he continued to rub against her. Alex could barely keep from crying out, struggling as he masterfully continued to hold her arms above her with one strong hand, as the other guided himself into her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo Hallo!! Thank you for all your kind words, you dirty little lot! All very much appreciated, I will update as quickly as I possibly can!! xx**

Chapter 3:

Alex woke to her alarm having reset the snooze at least 5 times, the noise painfully loud after last night's drinking. Moving slightly she felt Gene's arm contract, pulling her back closer to him.  
"Shut that bastard noise up and come here" he huffed without opening his eyes. Alex wriggled to turn over and face him, resting her head back on the pillow.

Last night they had said that they weren't sorry, that this wasn't just one night, but in the cold light of a far too early morning Alex began to panic. They worked together, for god's sake, they could barely get through the day without a stand up row.

Somehow, lying here, watching the muscles in his face lightly twitch as he tried to ignore the morning, Alex felt safer and frankly happier than she had in ages. Gene leant forward to lazily press a series of delicate kisses to her lips, clearly enjoying the close proximately of her warm body.

"Mmm, I suppose we could just call in sick," Alex sighed as she moved in to deepen the kiss, her body hot at the meer memory of his passionate touch a few hours before.

Gene's eyes shot open and he sprang out of bed.

"Call in sick, Drakey? You would let London's scum have the day off just so you could get your leg over?" He struggled into his trousers. "You will get that gorgeous arse of yours out of that bed, squeeze into the frankly impractically sexy clothes you chose to wear to work and report to the station in exactly one hour" he barked, shrugging on his coat a top the scruffy suit he had discarded on the floor in last night's action. He marched to the door in his usual commanding way, turning when he reached the door.

"An' that's an order!!" He growled finally, flashing her a devastatingly sexy grin before sweeping out of the room, and slamming the front door behind him.

Alex rolled on to her back, palms pressed to the sockets of her eyes as she laughed and tried to think about getting up.

Xxxx

Alex just managed to make it to work in the allotted hour, spending a little more time on her hair and make-up than usual.  
As she left the flat and made her way to the station she had a veritable skip in her step.

Reaching her desk she shrugged off her coat and went to make a cup of tea, partially to try and wake herself up but she had to admit to herself mostly so she could catch a glimpse of Hunt. There he was, already in his office on the phone. He had clearly gone home and changed, and was busy barking orders at the poor person on the other end of the phone.

Alex moved round the office, smiling to herself, weaving in and out of her colleagues she felt like she was dancing.  
Get a grip on yourself, you're behaving like a bloody teenager, Alex thought to herself. You are professional and will not be reduced to a simpering wreck just because…Gene looked out of his office and caught her eye and winked.  
Alex sat down sharply, slapping her hand over her mouth to repress a giggle.

None of this had gone unnoticed by the team. Shaz perched on Chris' desk and beamed. "What's with 'er?" Looking up from his paper, Ray grumbled at Chris, nodding towards Shaz.

"Don't you think it's lovely? Have you seen them? Oh Chris, do I blush like that when you look at me??" Shaz sighed dreamily, as the two men turned to look first at the Guv and then at their DI.

"It's not bloody natural, the Guv and Drake" puffed Ray. "Can't say I blame him though, the arse on her!"

Shaz looked away in disgust, turning instead to her boyfriend "What about you baby, don't you think it's sweet?" Chris sat quietly and then muttered  
"I think it could be trouble if it don't go well"

The three sat in silence as they thought how true that statement could be, before drifting back to their individual tasks.

Xxxx

"Right, lets see what we can get out of this bastard!" Gene barked, indicating to Alex that she should follow. "Is our guest ready for us, Ray?"

"Oh yes, Guv, got him nice and warmed up for you in the interview rooms" Ray chuckled as he rubbed his red knuckles and led the way to the interview room.

Hunched over the table, Markson was a pathetic sight. A thin greasy weasel of a man, his lank greying hair plastered to his face, except at one side where it appeared to have been pulled roughly. His spindly hand clutched at one eye as a small stream of blood trickled from his left nostril.

Gene burst into the room, violently pushing the chair opposite Markson's away as he leant over the table, pushing his face close to the quivering man's. "Right then, you fuckin' nonce, you had better start talkin' about Sarah Anderson before I lose my temper" Gene seethed with venom, "And let me warn you, I am no as friendly as DS Carling here" His eyes flashed threateningly.

Xxxx

As he swept out of the squad room, Alex grabbed her white leather jacket and followed Gene out, with the Ray and Chris in tow.

The wheels of the Quattro screamed as Gene took the corner with his trademark wheel spin. Alex gripped the dashboard with one hand and the roof with the other.  
"For fucks sake Guv, slow down please!" Her voice laced with panic as he swerved the car to a screeching halt outside a large red bricked building.

"Don't tell me how to drive, there's a good girl" Gene risked a glance over at Alex's anger fueled glare. "We got so little out of Markson, I'm not wasting a bloody second. Now if you would care to untwist your knickers, we can go inside and act like police officers!"

The four of them walked into the old warehouse, looking round at the apparently abandoned building.

"What are we looking for Guv?" Alex walked close to Gene, the fabric of his coat brushing her hand as they stopped in front of a dirty mattress pushed up against one wall.

There were dozens of ends of candles melted onto the floor, their waxy floods making pools of white against the dusty and dirty concrete floor, a battery powered torch lay discarded to one side. Next to the mattress there was a shoe, a little black patent shoe barely the size Alex's hand. A little girl's shoe.

"Oh my god" Alex muttered under her breath.  
"Yes," Gene boomed loudly, trying to fill the awkward silence as he continued. "Markson's been living out of this warehouse for about a month apparently. We are here to see if there is any sign of the Anderson girl."

Ray and Chris moved away, looking round the adjoining rooms for clues as Alex knelt and picked up the shoe. She held it in her hand and forced herself to swallow hard as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"That bastard…" Her voice barely a whisper. "That fucking bastard." This time with more conviction, Alex stood up and turned to Gene "Tell me we have enough to convict him…please, we can't let a monster like him…." The tears welled in her eyes as her body shook. She should have been able to protect those little girls, she thought as the tear ran down her cheek. Who was protecting Molly in 2008?

Gene took the shoe gently from her hand and put it in his pocket as he slipped his arm round her shoulder, drawing her to him. Her tears fell on his coat as he held her. She sniffed and pulled away, the determined fire that he loved about her back in her eyes.

"Let's find this little girl and send the bastard down" he said simply.

The warehouse threw up a few clues, but nothing concrete. Bundles of rope similar to that they had found tied round Lucy Kennedy's body. A small jacket matching the fabric of Jenny Smith's dress. They had to find Sarah Anderson, a little girl who was taken from a local shopping centre 4 days before. They had looked right round the whole building with no signs of Sarah, Ray and Chris headed to the station to see what else they could "pursuade" out of Markson.

Alex sat outside the building perched on a bollard, silently trying to think.

"Ok, let's try it your way…so talk through the kind of person we are dealin' with." Gene sat on the steps of the building looking out as he smoked his third cigarette.

"Well…He's cold, calculating…" Alex tried to think about the individual aspects of the case. "He is angry, he feels powerless which is why he prays on…" She couldn't finish the sentence. "He lives in squalor, so he's not organised, there is nothing to connect the girls other than the fact that they are…" Again she stopped.

"The bastard is afraid of the dark, did you see all those candles in there?" Gene blew out his smoke. "Bloody coward. 'E'll learn there are more things to fear in the day in prison than could ever get him at night"

The dark? All those candles…but the there was that torch as well. Why would you have both? Alex sprang up, running back into the warehouse, Gene at her heels.

"Bloody hell Bolly, what the..?" Gene rushed to where Alex was pushing the dirty mattress out of the way, revealing a small wooden trap door. Hastily moving Alex out of the way, Gene pulled it open and held his hand out for the torch Alex pressed into his palm.

Taking the steps down two at a time, Gene flicked the torch on and looked around the small room concealed below the warehouse. There in the corner, a little girl cowered, her grubby cardigan tied round her mouth as a gag and her hands bound behind her back.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Gene moved slowly towards her, untying her hands and undoing the gag.  
"Sarah?" The girl nodded her tear stained face. "Sarah, my name is Gene and this is Alex." He said, gesturing to where she still stood on the stairs, wanting to rush down and hold the little girl but not wanting to overwhelm her.

"I'm a policeman and we have come to take you to your Ma'm." Sarah nodded mutely, her eyes wide against the light and the shock as Gene bent down as she wrapped her arms round his neck, lifting and carrying her easily.

Alex shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it round Sarah's fragile frame as they emerged up the steps.

Xxxx

Sarah's parents saw her into the ambulance, wringing Gene's hand and sobbing their thanks as they'd taken it in turns cradling and kissing their little girl. The paramedics had said Sarah was dehydrated and hungry but wanted to take her to get checked over.

The rain started as the ambulance pulled away, Mr Anderson following in his car. Mrs Anderson had refused to leave her daughter for a second.

There was uniform everywhere, cornering the area off, speaking to the warehouse owner who had been called to the site. Alex walked away from the scene, down a little dust path, just wanting to be away from the whole thing as she felt her heart contract with relief.

The paramedic she had talked with said that there was no immediate sign that Markson had forced himself on Sarah. She was safe, wrapped in the loving arms of her mother, on her way to too much ice cream and soft duvets. This domestic scene played in her head, but it was Molly's face she saw.

Her tears fell unchecked this time, surrendering to her feelings Alex wrapped her arms round her shivering body, remembering she had left her coat wrapped round little Sarah. The rain was soaking her, her tears mingled with the precipitation as her guilt and love for her distant daughter grew too much for her to bear.

Suddenly he was behind her, his coat wrapped her like a cocoon as he took her in his arms and held her close. Seeing her tears and feeling her sobs, Gene kissed her cold cheek, wet with tears and the rain, tracing their salty path down to her lips. She met his kiss ferociously, stepping up on her tip toes as she drew herself up against him.

They were both soaked to the bone and their mouths slid over each other's skin as they sated themselves with the immediate comfort of their embrace.

Gene held her tight, the sight of her stood on her own, crying in the rain had terrified him. He wanted to protect her from all the pain that he knew she concealed from him.  
Alex opened her mouth wide, pushing her tongue into his mouth, her wet hands slipping over his skin as she held his face to hers, clinging to him like a drowning woman.

Gene felt her kiss deepen desperately, her tears had long since stopped as he held her to his body, his hand smoothing her damp curls away from her face. Alex broke their kiss, the fire back in her eyes as she held his gaze.

"Take me home, Gene" she said simply.

Xxxx

**Ok stick with me, we are all going home to get naked, i promise!!! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here goes nothing!! Thanks for reading!! xx**

Chapter 4:

Back at the flat Alex ran her hands through her hair. So much for making an effort, she thought, her running eye make-up trying to make its way down her cheeks.

Gene had followed her in, still afraid she would cry again, not sure what he would do if it happened somewhere so hard to hide from it. "We should probably get you out of those wet clothes," Gene said sheepishly. "If you stand around too long you are going to catch cold."  
He looked at her with concern until she turned and laughed with mock surprise. "Well, Guv! Any bloody excuse!!"

His eye brows shot up as she reached for him, pulling him to her. This time her kiss was passionate, playful as she nipped at his bottom lip, her hands in his hair as he reached down to strip her of her wet top, shrugging out of his own soaking coat and jacket.

She giggled as he pushed her away from him, guiding her back into the kitchen and against the tiny red Formica breakfast table. She sat on the edge wrapping one leg lazily around his as their kisses deepened.

Unhooking her bra and smoothing it away from her perky breasts, Gene pushed Alex back against the table, moving forward to rub his face over her chest. "You're cold, Bols" he murmured into her skin. "Warm me up Gene," Alex lazed back against the cold table as his mouth captured her nipple and she moaned at the hot sensation of his tongue against her chilled sensitive flesh.

The back of his hand grazed her navel as it slipped down to the waistband of her jeans, the black denim clung wetly to her long legs as Gene impatiently pulled them away from her body, the dark fabric trying to suck at her rain moist skin.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Alex watched as Gene's lips grazed her thigh, his fingers stroking her soft flesh before touching her delicate femininity. "Oh Bloody 'ell, Bols, that rain seems to have got everywhere" His voice a deep growl "You're soaked down here an' all."

She squealed with pleasure as he slipped first one finger then a second inside her, gasping and squirming as he touched her gently but insistently.

Alex could think of nothing else, nothing could be finer than the feel of his touch on her body. Pulling herself upright her body surging to meet his Alex wrapped one leg round his waist, panting into Gene's open mouth, their eyes locked in a passionate battle.

She lunged forward to take his mouth in a kiss but he dodged his head back, making her thrust her mouth forward, and again she tried to kiss him as he again pulled his head back, barking his triumphant laugh as she bucked her hips against his hand, his control of her, too much, pushing her over the edge.

Quickly and with all pretence of gentleness gone he grasped at her thigh, holding it firmly as she undid his fly and pushed his trousers to his ankles, pulling him to her, his large hand moving her to the edge of the table as he plunged his length inside her.

Alex threw her head back in a passionate howl, Gene's laugh dried to a choke as he drove himself desperately on. They found their rhythm quickly, Alex meeting Gene thrust for thrust.

My God, thought Gene, she will be the death of me! His heart pounding in his chest. The thought of all the times had imagined doing this very thing drove him on as he remembered all of his dreams, day dreams and fantasies that had wrapped themselves round Alex since they had met a year ago. It was all becoming too much.

Alex captured his face in one hand, holding him in a kiss she hoped would never end. Their violent rhythm sent the little white salt and pepper pots on the table quaking and rolling to the floor, the far from sturdy Formica squeaking dangerously as they shook it to its very joints.

Alex could feel herself growing close. "Oh Gene, please, more, please." Her begs drove him too close to the edge. "Oh fuck Bolly, Alex, oh god I'm… I'm…oh god" She clung to him howling, her orgasm screaming through her body, her blood on fire as he came with her.

Xxxx

They stayed clinging on to each other as their heart rates slowed back to normal. Gene bent forward and placed a kiss on Alex's nose. "Good job, Bols" he panted. "Very good job."

"Roger that, Guv!" She giggled, easing herself off the table and towards the bathroom. "As much fun as that was, I think I need a shower…the rain is gonna do havoc with my hair and I am somewhat sweaty!!" She turned as she walked, leaving him fully clothed and gorgeously dishevelled in the kitchen.

"What about me?" he yelled through the closed bathroom door, pausing for a moment with his hand wrapped round the door knob before barging in after her.

"You took you're time" she mocked as she stepped under the cascade of hot water gushing out of the showerhead above her.

Shrugging his clothes off and discarding them with the last vestiges of hers, he clumsily hopping as he pulled off his boots he joined her, holding onto her already soapy body as he moved to kiss her again. "Oh well, Gene if you are going to be like this, I will never get clean!!" Alex laughed as he pulled her to him.

"With a mind as dirty as yours, Bols it would take a damn sight more than a couple of showers!" as he took her int his strong embrace.

Xxxx

As the rain finally stopped pounding against the window Gene sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Alex retouch her makeup and shake out her drying curls. As much as he hated admitting it, he felt himself ache for her and it scared him.

Clearing his throat he began, "So Bolly, how's this gonna work, at work I mean?" Never taking his eyes off his hands as Alex swung her legs round the stool, turning to face him across the room.

"Well, Gene, I think we should probably refrain from having sex in front of the team, and turning up to crisis situation holding hands, but other than that I don't see how things will change." Her gentle mocking clear in her voice that she was teasing him.

"I mean, DI Clever Knickers, that although I am happy for you to have me any way your dirty mind might to come to desire when we are in here…I am still the bloody boss!" Pushing his lips into their trade mark pout, Gene tried to look his most formidable.

Getting up from her seat at the dresser and moving over to him, Alex threw her leg over his as she straddled his knee and looked him in the eye, one hand a firm grip on his tie.

"Ok, Guv, when we get to work you're still the boss" Pressing a kiss to his petulant lips as she stood up. "But when we get home, I'll toss you for it!" she scampered away with a chuckle, before he could grab hold of her.

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for reading and your reviews they mean alot! I can take the good and the bad so let me know exactly what you think? Massive kisses! xx**

Chapter 5

Alex sat over a pile of files, trying to correlate dates of Markson's movements over the last few weeks to the kidnapping of the four girls.

It wasn't as straight forward as she had first hoped when she had begun 6 hours before. She suspected they had enough to prosecute the bastard for Sarah's abduction but Alex wanted to make sure he went down for every damn thing he had inflicted on those little girls.

She got up, impatiently brushing the curls out of her eyes as she made her way into Gene's office.

He looked up from his own pile of papers as she let out a loud dissatisfied sigh leaning in her usual spot on the edge of his desk.

"Good as that, is it?" he huffed, stabbing his cigarette out as he took a second glass out of his bottom drawer and sloshed a healthy amount of whisky into it before handing it to her.

"Oh Gene, there's so little to go on. Nothing concrete to hold him on. Sarah was completely untouched! I mean we have him on abduction but he could walk away with a minimal sentence…he could be free to do it again!"

She downed the fiery amber liquid as he topped up his own glass and refilled hers. She moved her hand over to touch his, gently, persuasively.

"Please, I don't care what you have to do!" His head shot up holding her eye seriously. "What's that supposed to mean? Anything? She of the straight-and-narrow? She of doing-it-by-the-book doesn't care?" His silvery eyes shone with understanding as he squeezed her hand back.

"Well if you're sure, Bolls, let's pay the toe rag a visit and see if I can't make some of this shit stick. As you know, I can be really quite persuasive"

As he moved round his desk to walk out of the office Alex muttered dangerously " I just hope you don't persuade him the same way you do me!!"

Xxxx

John Markson's eye was swollen from Ray's handy work the day before, popping out of its oily socket.

One hand held on to his stomach where Gene had sunk his large fist when he had failed to be forth coming with information when the interview had begun. 40 minutes later Gene was pissed off, Alex was tired and Markson was a wreck.

His grubby tobacco stained fingers now clutched shakily at the cigarette that Gene had offered he sat, hunched and cowering, like a tall man who had been trapped in a box too long. His very demeanour made Alex feel sick to her stomach.

Gene sat across from him, the open packet of fags in front of him, palms down on the table between them, his knuckle red from his administrations.

Alex had had to hang back, standing against the wall at the back of the interview room, close enough to the door to make a speedy getaway if it all became too much.

"Right, let's go over this again.. Where were you on the 13rd of November? And don't tell me you don't bloody remember or I will have to remind you again!"

Gene had spent at least 20 minutes threatening Markson with little effect.

"Look at the pictures, John, do you recognise any of the girls in them?" Alex laid the photos out of the four girls in front of him hoping for a flicker of recognition.

"Shouldn't worry about those girls DI Drake, shouldn't you be more concerned about Molly?" Her head shot up "I mean you can't trust Evan now can you?"

Alex sprang forward and pounced over the table, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him forward slamming her balled up fist into his other eye.

"What did you say? What do you know? Tell me what you know about my daughter!!"

Gene had been thrown out of the way by Alex's lunge and as he righted himself he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her off the cowering man.

"What the fuck? DI Drake, what the bloody 'ell's got into you?" he hissed as he bodily pushed her to the back of the room.

"Did you hear what he said Gene? He was talking about Molly!!"

Gene's face changed, the anger gone as he looked at her worriedly, his eyes searching hers. "He didn't say anything about Molly, Bolls he was talking about the warehouse!"

"No, I heard him… I heard him!!!" Alex was screaching, struggling to get out of Gene's arms as he lifted her to took her forcibly out of the interview room.

Xxxx

Alex sat in Gene's office, gripping a cup of hot too sweet tea that Shaz had brought her.

The DCI had gone back to wrap up the interview with Markson, leaving her alone, shaking and trying to make sense of what she thought she had heard.

Her head was pounding, she felt a hot piercing sensation in right side of her forehead. Pulling Gene's shaving mirror off the shelf behind her, Alex brought her fingers to the centre of the pain.

There was no visible sign in the mirror but Alex was sure her fingers could trace the entry wound of the bullet that pierced her skull in 2008.

Moving the mirror closer she tried to feel again but her fingers could no longer find any mark or any break in her perfect skin that even suggested a bullet hole.

I don't understand, she panicked, What the hell is happening to me?

Dropping her head on the desk she cried silent, desperately confused tears until she fell into a restless sleep.

Xxxx

Alex found herself in a long corridor, open doors on either side of her.

As she began to walk forward she glanced through the doors to see rooms that she recognised.

The kitchen in her house, Molly's school books piled on the counter; her favourite quiet corner in Luigi's restaurant; the Price's living room, just as she remembered it.

Alex kept walking, for an unknown reason she was driven forward towards down the seemingly endless corridor hardly looking into the rooms but flashes of memories associated with each scene hit her bodily as she passed them.

Then, suddenly there was the end of the corridor.

A door, with a large clear glass pane in it, a door that swung open to reveal Gene Hunt waiting for her, his large frame resting on the edge of his desk, his lips pushed forward in a grumpy yet kissable pout.

Alex sped up, hardly looking as she passed a room with a hospital bed, a woman lying unconscious, her body hooked up to machines, her head heavily bandaged.

She barely noticed the door that stood ajar, just before Gene's until she had passed it, but doing a double take she saw Molly her face tear stained and tired, holding her arms out to be held, calling out for her Mum.

Alex saw her too late, as she was swept into Gene's arms in a passionate embrace.

As she surrendered whole heartedly to his kiss all the doors behind her slammed shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex work with a start at the sound of the door slamming. Lifting her head groggily she took in Gene's form looming over her.

He moved slowly round her side of the desk, sitting heavily on the edge as he ran a hand over her hair, trying to ignore her slight shrug away from his touch.

"Confessed. To everything. Apparently you're little outburst scared him more than anything I could have done to him. Maybe we'll make a proper copper out of you yet"  
He tried to laugh, to get her to engage him.

Alex got up from the chair and walked out of the office, turning as she reached the door. "Can I borrow the Quattro, I need to get… I need some…I just don't want to be here right now."

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll drive you. Get your coat"

Xxxx

They had sat in silence as he drove. Alex hadn't been sure where she wanted to be so she muttered something about going down to the river and Gene had dutifully obeyed.

Shooting furtive glances at her as he sped through the streets, he was concerned. More than that he was confused. He knew she was shutting him out and god knows she spoke bollocks enough on a normal day but this was different.

She had seemed so convinced when she was screaming at Markson. But then these nonce cases were always harder for mothers, he thought.  
He often forgot she had a daughter, they never really spoke about Molly. Gene had never even seen a photo he realised.

He pulled up in an empty pub car park that backed onto the Thames and sat in silence, waiting for her to do something.  
She got out of the car and violently slammed the door behind as she started to storm down to the waters edge. She heard an indignant roar from in side the car as Gene clambered out, following her.

"Bolly, what the hell is going on with you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the nut house this morning??" He bellowed against the wind that blew coldly into his face. "I thought you an' me were a team? So why are you still walking away from me!?"

She turned, eyes furious as her hair whipped round her face. "You can't understand Gene! I'm not walking away from you, I am walking towards her. Each time I think about you and me I feel like I am forgetting her!" Her voice cracked with confused emotion as she continued

"I feel like I am chasing two ends of the same rope. The closer I get to you, the further I am from her and I can't let my self.. I don't want to forget.."

"Molly" he said quietly "This is about Molly. You know she's safe. You said she was with her god father. I mean, do you want to go and see her. We could get some time off and go…" he wanted to put his arms round her, kiss her and make it better.

"Please Gene just let me… I need to think. I will be back. Go to the pub, get a pint" she tried to look reassuring, squeezing his proffered hand gently "I promise I'll be back."

He watched as she walked away from him, down the secluded path away from the pub, down along the river.

Xxxx

Looking out at the river, Alex stuffed her hands into her pockets. Despite the weak sunshine, the breeze made her shiver. She wasn't even sure how long she had been there, how long she had been watching the dirty water sludge away in front of her, the reeds moving with the pull of the translucent grey water.

She felt Gene join her. Standing close enough that she could feel his body at her elbow. Clapping his gloved hands together against the chill in the air he puffed uncomfortably "Alright Drakey? What we looking at?"

She lent her body back, angling so she could lean her body against his as he circled as arm round her waist, holding her steady.

"Me, oh nothing in particular. I was miles away" she sighed, more like years away. "Just thinking"

"What were you thinking?" his words close in her ear as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, the hand round her waist moving slightly under the bottom of her jacket to caress her flat stomach through her top.

"You know…" she said, turning to face him, her hands moving to circle his neck "Right now I have literally no idea" She pushed herself on to her tip toes to bring her face level as she kissed him deeply. His hands sought her skin, lifting her top at the bottom so he could brush his fingers against soft skin.

"Gene, I'm sorry" she breathed against his mouth "I feel so lost sometimes. I got scared" His mouth moved to her neck as his hands moved up, insistently as he unzipped her jacket to get better access to her body.

"I know" he murmured against her skin "but I'm here Bols. You're not lost, I will always find you" she brought her hand to his cheek guiding his face to hers as she took him in a passionate kiss which threatened to swallow them both.

Moving her backwards against the wall that ran along the river Gene pressed her body to hers. His eyes shot open suddenly as her hands moved to his belt buckle. Pulling his head back to look at her he saw the light in her eyes, the playful smile on her lips that he could never resist.

He sprang forward, his kiss ferocious as she opened her mouth to give his tongue access as she moaned at his touch.  
Her nimble fingers undid his belt and made their way into his fly and Gene hissed at the touch of her icy fingers against his already hard cock.

"Sorry" Alex giggled withdrawing her hand and blowing on her fingers, trying to warm them up before moving back to grip his solid member.

His hand worked under her skirt, flicking the fabric up so he could reach his goal his body moving to shield her exposed lower half with his. He moved the already moist fabric of her underwear to one side as he slipped a finger to caress her sensitive bud.

Drawing his lips away from hers, Gene held Alex's gaze, desperate to see her reaction as he plunged his length inside her.  
Her mouth in a perfect silent 'O', her eyes wide as he began to move, sliding easily in and out of her, her body carried along with his passionate thrusts.

Alex whimpered and panted, her tongue dipping out to wet her lips before Gene took her mouth again, swallowing her kiss as he felt himself dive bomb towards the inevitable.

He prayed and cursed, swearing he'd never leave her, begging her to stay with him forever his movements becoming erratic, whispering 3 tiny words against her shoulder as he came. Her head spinning wildly with the onslaught of his words and the powerful orgasm that shook her body.


	7. Chapter 7

**xx Thank you so much for continuing too read on... I am afraid after getting stuck in a bit of a serious phase i seem only to be able to make Gene and Alex happy at the mo!! More plot to follow i promise. Oh, if my own love life was this satisfying... it's almost worth contemplating jumping under a bus if you are guarenteed Gene. No? Just me? O Well!  
****Please keep the comments coming. All ideas welcome! Kisses! xx**

Chapter 7

There was barely any light in the flat at all as they swayed together to the music. Just the glow from the muted telly and the street light that glimmered through the partially shut blinds at the window.

They were scarcely moving, just enjoying the electiricity caused by the contact between their bodies as the record played softly in the background.

Alex looked up as Gene lifted her face, the crook of his finger guiding her chin towards him. Her eyes glowed darkly in the flickering light before they closed, his lips slowly meeting hers, his hands holding her tantalizingly, like a delicate flower that might fall apart under his masculine touch.

His touch almost reverent, she could feel her knees begin to quake with her need for him, as she moved her own hands from round his neck to his shoulders, moving under his jacket as she slid it from his frame. Discarding it on the sofa and without breaking the kiss, she moved her hands to his throat, holding his tie, using it to draw him closer as she deepened their kiss.

Gently pulling at the knot, Alex pulled Gene's tie free from his collar and began to undo his shirt buttons, her fingers burning his skin as she worked her way down, pulling the shirt tails free from his trousers. His shirt joined his jacket, forgotten on the sofa in their passionate embrace, their deep kisses drawling whimpers and moans from Alex as she pushed her body against his.

Gene held her softly to him, one hand on her firm bottom, the other in her hair, where it always was when he kissed her, curling the silky locks round his fingers.

As he broke their kiss Gene moved his lips to her neck, licking the sensitive spot just behind her ear and tracing a path back to her mouth. His hands moved to the bow at her throat, the delicate fabric of her blouse coming undone under his gentle tug. Now open at the neck, Alex's shirt was held together by a few pearly buttons, small and dainty.

Gene's large fingers struggled to get them free from their holes. When Alex moved her hands to help, her lips still pressed to his, Gene pulled them away and guided her arms behind her back and pulled away from her kiss. His silver eyes searched hers in the dark, and as he gripped the edges of her shirt, she smiled her breath caught in her throat as Gene tore the blouse open.

Pushing the tattered remains off her shoulders as he pressed passionate kisses to her shoulder blades, up to her throat and jaw before finding their way back to her lips, his tongue slid into her mouth as she gasped, the onslaught of his touch making her pant.

Their kisses were passionate, deep and thorough but in no way hurried, the kisses of those who know that there was nothing else, in that moment they were entirely consumed with one another.

Gene had never been a tender man, the affection he showed his wife usually out of drunken gratitude and Alex had never wanted to let a man this close. Both terrified that by creating intimacy they were simply relinquishing power. But in the dark, swaying to music, thinking of nothing but how much they wanted each other, both felt that they had met their equal.

Alex moved her mouth to Gene's shoulder, wanting to hide the fear in her eyes. She hadn't moved quick enough, Gene had seen the slight glassiness of an impending tear, and held her cheek so he could look in her eyes.

"Are you ok? Is this ok?" His slight panic, the vulnerability in his voice shook Alex out of her own head. "Yes, its perfect"

Her kiss feathered his lips "I was just…what you said earlier…" She sighed frustatedly as he pouted is mock displeasure.

She held his hips to stop him moving away and continued seriously,

"What I wanted to say, Gene was that I do too…" A smug grin spread across his lips, his face triumphant as he moulded her body to his with strong hands.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me" Alex smiled against his lips as she slid her hands inside the back of his trousers, holding his buttocks firmly.

"I'm gonna do more than bloody kiss you" he growled as he swung her up in his arms and carried her through to the bedroom.

Xxxx

"She seemed well" Alex was relieved at how quickly Sarah had seemed to recover from her ordeal. She had wanted to visit the little girl as soon as she had heard she was discharged form hospital and was pleased when Gene had offered to come along "She certainly seemed to have taken a shine to you!"

"Who can blame her?" Gene's lips turned up into the slightest smug smile, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Alex nudged him with her elbow as she feigned annoyance, secretly pleased to be alone with him. They had been busy all day and although he had given her a swift kiss in the tea room on the way to an interview she had barely seen him.

Feeling herself start to ache inside, she looked up at him as they walked. His jaw flexed as he turned his head, noticing her looking at him. He stopped suddenly, dragging his palm across his cheek.

"Well with Sarah's ID on Markson and his confession, seems pretty water tight. We nailed the bastard Bols, I told you we would!" He looked down at her "What? Have I got something on my face?" As he noticed her slightly glazed eyes and and the faint blush that tinged her cheeks he chuckled, a deep throaty growl.

"Oh I see" He took her hand, drawing her closer to him as he marched them swiftly back to where he had parked the car round the corner, under a tree in a secluded cul-de-sac. He walked her round to her side of the Quattro, as she leant back against the door, her head back as he stepped towards her, gathering her comfortably into his arms and closing the distance between them.

His lips brushed hers, so gently, barely touching as she parted them, allowing his tongue to dip into her mouth as their kiss intensified. With Alex's body pressed against his, trapped between him and the car door, Gene felt his body surge towards her.

God he could get used to this, he thought. The easy proximity of her, the way her body relaxed into his hands.

She sighed so softly into his mouth as her world began spinning again. Her arms around his neck Alex drew Gene's head down to kiss and lick at her neck, hos favorite spot behind her ear. Her skin felt like it was ablaze as she whispered "I have missed you all day" her hands went to his waist under his coat,

"I've missed your smell" she nuzzled his neck, kissing the delicate exposure where his shirt opened, breathing in his scent.

"I've missed your touch" She lifted his hand to her breast, squeezing her hand round his as she moaned lightly.

"I've missed your taste" She took his mouth in a breath taking kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, they held each other fervently.

He pulled away, just enough to look into her face. "Bloody 'ell, Bolls, I am going to stay away from you much longer if this is how you get after 7 hours!"

Pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose Gene growled ominously "Come on, madam we are going home. And if it wasn't Saturday tomorrow, we would be calling in bloody sick!!!"

**xx Thank you for reading this far, I still have a little way to go. I love ya for sticking with me!! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**xx So chapter 8 already? Not too shabby for my first go at this writing lark! Thank you endlessly for you support. Your comments mean the world to me and keep me writing.  
So that is a shameless plee to get you to review. Honestly if I didnt take my note book to work and scribble away there I would be more likely to get a promotion. **

**Frankly I'd rather do this! xx**

Chapter 8

Alex lay sleepily on her side, her body lazily draped on the bed facing the window, her eyes closed against the December sun's feeble rays as she revelled in the glorious sensations in her tingling skin.

The last fortnight Alex and Gene had obviously had their share of rows but for the most part Alex couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. They had worked side by side all hours, drank at Luigi's and shagged like wild animals, finely conceding to taking the whole weekend off.  
Friday night had been a whirl of booze and pasta with the team before falling into bed together and sleeping, exhausted like a couple of over excited children after a birthday party.

Gene stretched out idly, propped up on one elbow behind her, greedily taking in the vision before him.

The sheet had fallen away from Alex's body in the night and now just swathed over her bottom. The creamy column of her neck, the gentle slope of her back and the exquisite curve of her hips lay bare.

He couldn't take his eyes off any inch of her skin. Reaching a hand to trace an invisible map on her body, his finger feathering over her cool, smooth skin as he pressed a kiss to the elegant arc between her back and hip.

The tips of his fingers tickled against her, creeping up to move her mass of curls away from her neck so he could press lazy kisses, making Alex wriggle appreciatively. Rolling over she wrapped her arm round him, drawing his lips to hers so she could kiss him passionately.  
He moved to caress her stomach, her hips as his mouth moved over her, pressing kisses to her eyelids and cheeks as he traced her skin. When his fingers felt the slight groves, the faint silver traces of the stretch marks she got when she was pregnant with Molly, he pressed his palm to her stomach, feeling the smooth span of her hips.

Her eyes flickered open "They are horrible" she made to move the sheet back over her body "Please don't look at them, Gene!"

He brushed the fabric away again "Alex..." he breathed against her flesh as he kissed his way down her body, across her breasts, stopping to lick and suck at the pointed nipples before moving away, down to rub tender kisses to her belly "If they are part of you, they are beautiful. Don't hide anything from me" His mouth slipped lower, pushing a deep kiss to the inside of her thigh before moving to her already liquid centre, "I want you. All of you. I have enough bloody scars, they make us who we are"

The sensation of his breath against her delicate flesh pushed her head back, arched off the bed as he took her into his mouth.

"Oh god, yes, Oh Gene!!" writhing under his touch she realised she was holding her breath until he slipped a finger inside her, caressing her in undulating waves. As she panted and moaned she felt her self pouring onto his hand, into his mouth as stars burst behind her eyes.

"Show me your scars Gene" She whispered intimately when she could draw breath. Crawling up her body, his mouth claiming hers she guided him onto his back.

He pointed out the gun shot wounds, the healed ghosts of blade cuts, a history of his career in the force, mapped out in scars across his body.  
She pressed tender kisses, ran her tongue over each one as if trying to erase them, heal his damaged soul with just her touch.

He felt like it almost worked.

Nothing had ever felt so intimate as the way they held one another in the early morning light. When he finally took her Gene knew that neither of them would last long.

"Oh Bolly, oh fuck it…yes, Alex, YES!" Alex wrapped her legs round his back, thrusting her hips up as he plunged in deep. "Harder, Gene…more, oh god yes!"

Alex laughed as Gene set his jaw and pounded into her with everything he had. "Stop bloody laughing, you!" He grabbed her hard by the hips and put paid to her mirth as they came together, their bodies a sweet sweaty tangle of limbs.

Giggling she kissed him deeply as they fell asleep, a tangle of limbs, clinging together in the mornings light.

Xxxx

Gene was slumped on the sofa busy dripping runny egg down his chest from the bacon and egg sandwich he insisted Alex made for him, when he heard Alex answer the phone.

"But, we hadn't planned to be working today. No I suppose that's true Chris, he hadn't planned to be dead in a toilet either." Alex let out an exasperated sigh "Ok we'll meet you there… Alright, alright…yes Chris, alright…ok Bye!"

"What did that numpty want? Who's dead?" Gene rubbed at the sticky yellow stain on the front of his dressing gown, making it worse as she re-entered the living room. Alex curled onto his knee, taking the plate out of his hands. "Call just came in, dead body at The Blitz nightclub and they need us to go and check it out".

"But you promised we could stay here and you wouldn't put knickers on all day!" He pouted like a petulant toddler. Laying her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, she bargained enticingly "If you're a good boy and go_ and_ get dressed_ and_ look at the nasty dead body _and _behave your self _all day_, I promise I will come with you. And I won't wear any knickers!"

" You have got your self a deal" He kissed her on the lips then stood up, bumping her off his knee to the ground. "Chop chop, Bolly-No-Knickers!!"

Xxxx

The club looked dirty and sleazy in the stark winter morning light, Alex recoiled as her boots stuck to the tacky floor. The body of a man in his mid 20's lay spread eagle in the middle of the club toilets, surrounded in a pool of liquid sick and foamy blood.

Chris's stomach wasn't up to the sight this early on a Saturday morning and had quickly made his excuses to sit in the street with his head between his knees as the others made their way round the body. "Classic overdose, who found him, PC…?" Alex turned to the uniformed officer who had been at the scene when they arrived.

"PC Burton, M'am, James Burton" The young officer was tall and thin with a pleasant face. Clearly pleased to have attracted Alex's attention he continued "The cleaning lady found him, this morning. If he had friends with him last night they went home with out him. If you ask me…"

"Ok, well that's all very helpful, now off you trot. Go and do something useful like tape off the area or find me a cup of tea" Gene moved his shoulder slightly between of Alex and Burton. "And get hold of the club manager!" He bellowed after the young officer.

Alex chuckled to herself as PC Burton left the toilets and went about finding a phone.

" You didn't have to terrify him, Gene. He was only trying to help!"

"Yeah, help himself to my bird" Gene muttered darkly as he bent down to look at the corpse. "Found any ID on him, Ray?"

"Yeah, One Terry King, 24, he's local. Probably a just stupid druggy bastard" Ray stood up, brushing the grime from his trousers. "This is disgusting, these nightclubs are all full of poofy weirdos and druggies "

"Well, Raymondo, looks like London is just one poofy drug addled weirdo short this morning." Gene sighed cheerlessly, looking round as Alex walked out of the toilets exasperatedly to make room for the coroner. "And just in time for Christmas."

Xxxx

**Thank you again, please do leave a review, even if you wanna tell me I'm doing it wrong!! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so new case as requested. Thank you so much for all of your support. Your comments are the highl****ight of my humdrum day!! xx**

Chapter 9

Back in the office, they waited for the results from the mortuary to go over the report.

Chris busied himself with a magazine and his walkman, Ray went to buy everyone some sandwiches and Gene sat in his office, dozing, his feet up on the table. Alex was going over some recent reports, other similar drug related deaths that had gone unsolved.  
The drugs were coming in from somewhere but she couldn't seem to make the link. Frankly she was tired and her heart really wasn't in it.

Looking up, she saw Gene his head lolling on one side as he dozed. God, look at him! He can bloody sleep anywhere! She got up and walked into the office, quietly closing the door behind her, intending to scare him awake by banging on the desk.

But when she got closer she saw the flutter of his long eye lashes and the way his face looked so peaceful as he slept and couldn't bring her self to do it.

Reaching behind her she looked through the glass at Chris as she closed the blinds. More unobservant that usual, he was far too busy looking at pop stars to even notice she had left the room.  
Alex took a seat on the arm of Gene's chair and leaned in to softly brush his hair back into place, from where it had flopped onto his sleeping face. Her finger caressed the side of his face as she pressed to softest kiss to his lips.

Without opening his eyes Gene slipped his arm round her waist and pulled him onto his lap, holding her firmly against him as he nuzzled in her hair "10 more minutes, Bols and then we'll get up"

Alex knew that she should wake him up, say something about being professional but just then, snuggled against Gene's warm body, she couldn't have cared less. She tucked her legs across his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying how safe his strong arms made her feel as they held her.

Xxxx

"Tox report is in Gov!" Chris mumbled through a mouthful of jam donut, the red gelatinous contents oozing out and splodging onto his shirt. "Showing signs of Bromethalin and benzol…benzy…"

Alex snatched the report out of his sticky fingers "Benzoylmethylecgonine and bromethalin. So cocaine and domestic rat poison?" Gene scanned the sheet, reading over Alex's shoulder.

She passed the paper to Gene as she hopped off the desk to rummage through a tower of files she had precariously balanced on her desk. "All 3 of these cases showed varying amounts of Bromethalin in their systems" She offered the additional cardboard files to Gene who solemnly looked at where Alex had indicated before handing them across to Ray.

"Right" Gene boomed, getting the attention of the whole team "Seems like we have a tainted batch of cocaine circulating and it's not specific to one night club, Ray?"

Gaining their attention Ray stood up, his head still in the files "Yes Gov, looks like we have cases here at The Roxy, Cinderella's and The Blitz, which is where we found King."

"And what do we know about Terry King?" Gene plonked himself down in Alex's chair, his feet up on her desk as she took notes on the board behind him.

Turning their attention to Chris who flicked through his note book "Umm… ok yeah, Terry King, 24 from Shoreditch. Mum says 'e works in a shop. Recently started going to clubs, started hangin' about with a new crowd. She did reckon he had started acting a bit weird of late, so maybe he had started takin' drugs and that?" Chris looked up and smiled as Shaz quietly placed a cup of tea and couple biscuits next to him. He also noted the wet cloth she set next to it and dabbed at the red stain on his shirt.

"Right!" Gene slammed his hand down on the table as he stood up. "Let's get hold of these friends of 'is and see what we can find out. What's he takin'? Who's he buying off?"

He continued to hand out assignments and orders as Alex noticed the door to the squad room open and the slender frame of PC James Burton ease himself into the room. Alex caught his eye and beckoned him over, his face breaking into a relived smile as he recognised her and made his way over.

"DI Drake, I wanted to talk to you. It's about that fella that died?" Alex led the way into the small tea room and gestured for the constable to take a seat at the table as she made two cups of tea. "I was in The Blitz, DI Drake…" he started nervously, as she took a seat opposite him,

"Alex, please call me Alex" she pushed a chipped mug towards him "I'm sorry about the tea. So you were saying…about The Blitz?"

"I have been down there a couple of times but I was there the night that lad died. I wasn't supposed to be, 'cause I knew I was working early the next morning…but I went anyway. I was still…well I wasn't really a hundred percent when I reported for work" James looked thoroughly ashamed of himself, staring down at his tea.

"And you didn't mention this at the time because?" Gene growled fiercely from the doorway. Alex turned in her chair to face him. "Well, he probably didn't want his Super to find out he was out on the lash a few hours before work started. He's not you, you know!" She snapped at him and silencing him with a pointed glare she turned back in her seat and smiled warmly at Burton.

"It's ok James, so you were there. Can you tell me anything important? Did you see Terry King before he died, notice anything suspicious?" Gene leant against the sink and listened as the young PC told them all he could remember. He had seen King with a group of people but thinks he may have seen something that may be useful.

"There was this one guy, short, squat kinda man. He's always there, I mean I have seen him before. We call him The Toad, cos he is slimey looking, it's a bit of a joke with my mates. Anyway the lad that died, Terry you said his name was? Well, I saw him talking to him."

He revealed that 'The Toad' was always there on his own, and always kept to the edge of the room. For an unattractive older guy, Burton was surprised 'The Toad' often had younger, prettier people speak to him on a regular basis, and was sorry that he had never put two and two together and challenged him, like a proper policeman would.

Gene had taken all of this in, letting Alex prompt and lead James with questions. He personally thought that this Burton was a twat, waiting for the bigger boys to do his job for him but he had to admit he loved to watch Alex work. Now, he wanted a look at this 'Toad' charecter himself.

Marching back into the squad room, flanked by Alex and James, Gene bellowed into the ether,

"Christopher, you poof! Get you're eyeliner…we're goin' dancin'!"

Xxxx

**Did somebody say dressing up? I think so!!! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading, and those of you who have added me as a favorite, i have it on good authority you have a guarenteed spot on Father Christmas' "NICE" list... so that's good to know!!  
****You're reviews are so supportive. This chapter is a little longer but then new cases often are. Oh look at me, I feel like Jessica Fletcher!!  
Kisses to each of you!xx**

Chapter 10

The set up was simple.

Chris and Shaz, who had begged and pleaded to be allowed to come along, were to go to the club and work surveillance posing as bar staff while Ray was to pose as a bouncer, a very natural position for him, Alex had thought.

Alex and James would go together posing as clubbers, so that he could make an ID the minute they got eyeball on the suspected dealer. And Gene, well Gene would be doing what Gene did best. Propping up the bar under the pretence of over seeing the whole thing.

James had been nervous about coming with them and Gene wasn't helping. He made his feelings towards the new comer quite clear, and never let Burton get Alex on her own. Not convinced that he wasn't more of a hindrance than a help, Gene couldn't wait for the evening to be over so they could be shot of him.  
Alex had called James' Super and asked if they might use him, owing to his knowledge of the club, thinking it prudent not to mention Burton's involvement as witness. They had all gone home to get ready, agreeing to rendezvous at the club just after opening.

Gene sat on the bed, arms folded, legs stuck out in front of him, with the sure signs of a strop creeping across his face.

"He's a witness Gene, it will be so much easier to make an ID on this guy if we have someone who has actually seen him before, surely you must see that?" Alex had her head in the wardrobe, her voice muffled by the rack of clothes, every now and then flinging an item on to the pile on the bed.

"I just don't see why you have to make it look like you are together. Why can't he go wi' Chris and Granger?" Alex turned to examine the items she had pulled out and looked up into Gene's pouting face.  
God, he's such a child! She thought, recognising the expression on his face as one Molly perfected during her terrible twos. They were quite alike in a lot of ways.

Alex found her minding drifting as she moved round the room, barley listening to Gene's griping. She wished Molly had got a chance to meet Gene, having said that she realised that if they ever decided to gang up on her she would have no chance! God imagine the squabble for the last bit of bacon on a Sunday, she smiled to herself.

Jesus, Alex what are you thinking? It is a completely impossible dream. Not that Molly wouldn't like Gene, but the twenty odd years separating them certainly caused a problem.

Realising she was supposed to be responding to Gene's grumpy mutterings Alex shook herself out of her thoughts.  
"Well, if you prefer Genie, you can come as my date..." she moved round the room, fishing around her dressing table as she moved on to the bed, crawling towards him on her hands and knees.

"But you have to look the part, make up and everything" she lunged at him, wrenching the lid off the eyeliner she had picked up as she did.

Gene shouted in indignation as she came at him with the pencil, trying to grab her arms as she fought to run the greasy kohl smudge across his disapproving face. Forcing her arms behind her back, he extracted the pencil from between her fingers and threw it away from her as his lips surged up to meet her, flipping her over onto her back as she squealed and laughed, sending the pile of clothes slithering from the bed to the floor.

Xxxx

The music in The Blitz was almost deafeningly loud, but Alex was focused and excited. Getting ready that evening she had tried to fit in and was pleased with the over all effect.

A short tight black dress cut straight and high at the front but plungingly backless, she wore her large gold earrings and big chunky bangles all up her arms. Gene had watched approvingly as she had pulled her stockings up and turned to sweep her hair up, piling it high on the left side of her head, leaving the creamy column of her neck exposed.

He pressed a kiss to her collar bone as he stood behind her, running the back of his hand across the exposed area of her back, down to her pert bottom, before giving it a firm squeeze.

"Right, and no one else does that again tonight until I get you home. I mean it Drakey, that twat Burton lays one finger on my bird and I'll hand you 'is bollocks as earrings, you hear me!" Alex turned and handed Gene his coat, holding onto his lapels once he had shrugged it on.  
"Yes sir, no one feels up the staff but you. Understood!" She stood on her tip toes and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before pushing him out the door.

"See you down there, Gov. And try not to get too drunk before we get there please!"

As she walked into the club Alex spotted Shaz serving drinks at the bar, Chris at her side pouring out dubious coloured drinks into cocktail glasses for a row of punters.

Shaz looked amazing, her hair spiked in all directions showing a large pair of glittery earrings and making her already large brown eyes really pop. Alex never realised how pretty the younger girl was when they were in the office. But then poor Shaz had seemed to make being invisible in the squad room into an art. However, here on her own turf, Shaz Granger was one hundred percent knock out.

Alex watched as Shaz threw her head back in a laugh as Chris muttered something in her ear. Clearly she had been at him with her make up bag, and Chris didn't look altogether comfortable with the fact he was dressed up like what Ray would affectionately term as 'a poofy bastard' in full view of the team.

Gene had clearly got himself comfortable at the darkest end of the bar, catching Alex's eye as she moved to get a drink, he raised his pint in a silent toast before turning away and watching the dancers on the dance floor.

As Alex reached the bar, she saw James fighting his way through the crowd towards her, having checked their coats. He certainly looked every inch the part in his Adam Ant get up. Alex felt her heart flutter as she took in all 6ft of him, dressed up like her childhood idle.  
A delicate flush spread across her cheek as he leant over to tentatively kiss her cheek, somewhere in the dark behind her Alex was sure she could hear a large boom of northern indignation and a pint glass being slammed down.

"What can I get you M'am… I mean love" Chris swore under his breath at the gaff as he turned to get a couple of glass of wine and set them down in front of his fellow officers. "No sign as yet. I've checked in with the Gov, he 'int seen anything either." he whispered in hushed tones as James turned away.

"Oh and M'am, the Gov said something about a pair of earrings?" Chris looked confused as Alex chuckled and shot a look at the end of the bar.

"Just don't let him drink too much Chris" Alex smiled and winked at Shaz as she followed James onto the dance floor. He looked around nervously, waving a small acknowledgement to a girl across the dance floor. "I haven't seen 'Toad' yet, but then I guess it's still early" as he caught Alex's eye "Oh she is just someone I met a while ago. It's not serious or anything"

Alex smiled encouragingly "She's pretty, you should go and speak to her. Maybe not right now though, I'm not sure how happy the Gov would be about you going on the pull on CIDs time!"

Not that it's ever stopped him, she smiled to herself as they started to dance.

Xxxx

It was one in the morning and they had nothing. Alex had sore feet from dancing and James was beginning to flop. Making their way to the bar, Alex swung herself into a bar stool and leaned over to talk to Shaz.

"Still no sign? Anything? What about when you picked up the empties?" Alex held her head in one hand and ran her forefinger round the lip of her glass.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Shaz wiped the sticky remnants of a Flaming Lamborghini from under Alex's elbows.

"Who was that guy you were chatting to, Shaz? He was a bit dishy!" Shaz blushed and shot a look at Chris who had moved away to serve some punters at the other end of the bar.

"He is really sweet. Wanted to buy me a drink but I said no…well, maybe later!" Shaz jerked her head towards a glass of champagne on the back of the bar. "He bought the bottle and insisted I take a glass. Don't tell Chris!" The women both laughed and moved apart as James took Alex's elbow firmly.

"Jenny, that girl I told you about. I have just spoken to her. Apparently The Toad is here, in the back. She only mentioned it 'cos he approached her. He is definitely selling something."

Alex swung into action, and it wasn't long before she noticed Ray and Gene were moving in the same direction. Looking her straight in the eye, Ray moved to Alex's side. "That him, M'am?" Getting an affirmative nod from James, Alex sent Ray in as Gene joined him from the other direction.

The small man struggled wildly as the two larger men bodily shook him, Ray sinking a large fist into his stomach when he resisted arrest. Dragging him upstairs to the waiting cars Ray called over for Burton to follow them out and make a formal ID.

Alex and Gene returned to the bar, leaning over to inform Shaz that they had nicked the dealer.

"Does that mean we can go home M'am? I'm bushed!" Alex smiled and nodded as Shaz called over her shoulder that she was going to nip to the loo before they went home.

Alex leant her head sleepily on Gene's shoulder and sighed deeply. His hand regained its familiar position on her arse as he finished his pint and spoke to the bar manager who had come to thank them for making the smallest disruption to the business as possible.

"This bar lark is 'arder than it looks. I haven't had a drink all night!" Chris wiped his hands on a damp cloth, trying to get the tacky sensation off his skin.

"Shaz is so tired she'll never notice if I finish this, happier with a cup o' tea is my girl!" Chris winked at Alex and threw back the glass of champagne from the side before Alex could finish her protest.

As he heavily replaced the now empty glass on bar Chris hailed Gene, excitedly shouting to finish his pint as his speech began to slur.

Shaz Granger came back down the stairs carrying a large pile of coats just in time to see her boyfriend begin to convulse and collapse unseen behind the bar.

**xx I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! My flat mate made me do it! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A very short one. xx**

Chapter 11

They sat in silence.

They waited.

The unforgiving plastic of the hospital chair was moulding uncomfortably into Alex's thighs but she sat mutely still, not wanting to disturb Shaz, who had finally fallen into a tear stained slumber, her head resting in Alex's lap.

Shaz's tears had fallen unchecked onto Alex's coat where it was bundled as a make shift pillow as Alex ran her hand over her friend's hair, smoothing it away from her face as she slept.

This soothing gesture reminded Alex painfully of how she had comforted her own daughter so many times, calmed her out of her tears when nothing else would work.

The time when Molly, barely old enough to talk had contracted measles and ran a dangerously high temperature. God, Alex had been so scared but all she could do was to sit and stroke the soft ringlets away from her baby's sweat soaked skin and hope.

Gene sat across from them, head in hands, his face a white mask of terror he tried to hide as he smoked endless cigarettes.

The only one who couldn't stay still was Ray. He paced up and down the waiting room, through the corridors of chairs, before losing control and violently kicking a pamphlet stand and sitting abruptly down again next to Gene.

Only when he had repeated this action four or five times, did Alex finally look up.

"Ray, please?!" She whispered imploringly indicating to the restlessly sleeping form curled at her knee.

Her hushed words seemed to shake them both, Gene stood up suddenly and shrugged off his large black coat, fishing in the pockets for his fags and his lighter before draping the heavy fabric over Shaz's slumbering body.

They had sat this way since they arrived at the hospital nearly 3 hours ago.

In the ambulance Shaz hand had clung on desperately to Chris's own, his body still convulsing as the paramedics tried to work around them.

Alex had had the foresight to grab the discarded champagne glass from the side of the bar to take with them. Wrapping it in an empty plastic bag she had thrust it into the hands of the paramedic, demanding they check it for trace, in case it could help them treat their DC, begging them to keep it as evidence.

Ray had reached Fenchurch East with Burton and the suspected drug dealer but had heard the call when Gene radioed for an ambulance. Leaving Burton and Viv to book the 'Toad' into cells, Ray made his way urgently to the hospital, pulling up not long after Alex and Gene scrambled out of the Quattro and ran full pelt into Accident and Emergency.

Between panicked hysterical sobs Shaz managed to tell them that the doctors had rushed Chris away and she had been told to wait with no information, before dissolving into unabated floods as she wept for her boyfriend.

Alex felt tears trace down her own cheeks as she watched the normally cheerful WPC break down in the Gov's arms. He held her firmly, stroked her hair and gently shushed Shaz's silent howls, his strong arms supporting her slender frame.

When the need for information became to strong, Gene sat Shaz in one of the white plastic chairs, his hand fleetingly touching her face, his large thumb brushing tears from her cheek. He turned and pressed a tender kiss to Alex's forehead as she took a seat next to Shaz, placing a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulder.

The doctors would tell them nothing. Alex could hear Gene's frustrated tones booming even through the double doors he had pushed his way through in search of information.

He returned and threw himself into the chair facing Alex, not looking at her, his hands supporting the weight of his aching head.

Finally, when she had wept herself into exhaustion Shaz lay her head on Alex's lap, the cool fur of Alex's coat deep and welcoming as a pillow as she fell to sleep.

And so they sat in silence

They waited.

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Massive apologies in the delay in posting. I have unfortunatley had my own spell in hospital this week..but nothing to worry about.  
Thank you all so much for your messages. Much love to you for sticking with me. xx**

Chapter 12

After hours of gutting wrenching stillness there was a sudden head spinning flurry of activity.

Shaz's parents arrived and whisked her into hugs and reassurances, asking for news and comforting their daughter, shooting furious glances at Gene. Mr Granger made fairly audible hisses that Shaz should have never been there to start with.

Everyone was distracted when the doctor pushed his way through the double doors, taking off his glasses, the old man addressed the group assembled.

"Mr Skelton, I should say DC Skelton…" He nodded respectfully at his mistake "DC Skelton has been treated for bromethalin poisoning, that would seem to be the what caused the convulsions. The worst is hopefully behind him, his body has received a very large shock but I would expect him to make a decent recovery." Shaz broke into fresh tears of relieved joy, her mother hugged her tight as the doctor went on.

"His recovery may be a little timely, the body will need to rest fully to fight of the last of the toxins and you may find he is a little slow for the next couple of weeks"

"Pah! I'm guessing we'll barely notice the bloody difference! Good ol' Chrissy-boy!" Gene bellowed, clearly relieved as he wrung the doctor's hand.

Shaz and her parents followed a nurse into the wards to see Chris, the young WPC looking back and raising a grateful wave to Alex as she went. Returning her wide smile Alex raised her hand in acknowledgment before she turned back to the doctor.

"Doctor Beresford" The elderly gentleman introduced himself warmly shaking her hand as Alex joined Gene and Ray, discussing the sudden onset of Chris' injuries.

"Who was it that brought the champagne glass in?" The doctor turned kindly to Alex as she made a small gesture to indicate herself.

"It was a marvellous bit of thinking Miss and no mistake. We were able to identify the bromethalin almost immediately so we could act swiftly. That young man has a lot to thank you for!" He squeezed her shoulder gently in a grandfatherly gesture which Alex found suddenly very comforting, and she reciprocated his smile.

"Miss Drake, I should say DI Drake, you a clever girl to have round in a pickle. Please let me know if there's anything else I can do." He shook Gene and Ray's hands in turn and took his leave, pushing back between the heavy double doors.

Gene retrieved his coat from where it had been discarded on the row of chairs and shrugged it on.

"Well, well done Clever-Knickers!" Alex detected a slight bitterness in his tone. "There's no point standing around here if 'e's gonna live. I'm off back to the station to see if I can find out who's been slippin' Mickeys to my lads! Raymondo?"

"I don't think it was meant for Chris, Gene. It was Shaz's drink." Alex moved to his side explaining what she had seen in the night club, speaking softly as Ray pulled his jacket on and lit a cigarette. With a grim expression Gene suggested he speak to Shaz directly to see what she could remember.

"No, Gov" Alex was careful to keep her tone respectful, making sure he didn't think she was bossing him around "Shaz has been through the mill enough today and frankly you terrify her. Why don't you go and interview the man we picked up in the club and I will stay and speak to Shaz?"

He conceded and with a small nod from Ray and an almost undetectable squeeze on the arm from Gene they left her.

"Don't stay too long Bols, or you'll be no use to anyone. Don't come back to the station, I'll see you back at yours in a couple of hours."

Alex was left alone, flopped down in the uncomfortable plastic seats to wait once more.

Xxxx

"Didn't mean to startle you M'am!" Alex started suddenly at the touch of Shaz's hand on her arm. "Sorry, I know you're tired. I have been in and seen my Chris, oh M'am he looks dreadful, all that make I put on him all smudgy and…I thought I was going to lose him!"

Her hair all a mess and with traces of her own tear streaked makeup down her face, Shaz had never looked younger. Alex felt a pang in her heart, she so often forgot how much Shaz and Chris had gone through together and she found herself thinking of herself and Gene.

How would she feel if it was him in that hospital room? If he was suddenly taken from her, Alex wasn't sure how she would cope, she felt her heart would burst at the mere thought.

But then it is going to happen. I am going to lose him, she thought. To get back to Molly she would have to let him go, it seemed like she was destined to have the two parts of her heart fight it out over her.

Her love for Molly, which had always been there, from the moment the doctor had told her she was pregnant. Alex had pressed her hand to her stomach and felt, for the first time since her parents had been taken from her that she would never be alone again.

But then she was taken from Mols, she was alone again and there he was.

Gene Hunt.

Everything and nothing she had ever wanted. When he held her, Alex felt like she could feel the turn of the universe, grounded to something so reliable, so steady that she feared she would fall off the world if she let go.

Alex raised her hand to her forehead, her tired head aching painfully. She drew her breath as she felt the small indentation in her forehead where the bullet had struck her in another time.

Over the last couple of weeks she had been getting head aches more and more, occasionally feeling the ghost scar on her forehead but it never lasted long.

It mostly happened late at night, just as she was dropping off to sleep, Gene's warm body curled against her back, his long arm holding her tight against him. She found if she closed her eyes really tight and just concentrated on the feel of his body, the panic would die away eventually, leaving just a sick sensation in her stomach.

Shaz looked concernedly at her superior officer. "Are you ok M'am? Did you hit your head earlier, it looks like you have got a bit of a cut there!" Shaz moved Alex's hand away and moved to dab at her forehead with a tissue from her pocket.

"Can you see it Shaz?!" Alex grabbed Shaz's hand in mid air, her grip tighter than she intended as she stared into her friend's face. "What can you see? Have you got a mirror?"

Suddenly Alex was on her feet. If Shaz could see the wound then it wasn't imaginary, and proved Alex wasn't going mad. The first physical connection she had to 2008!

"It was nothing M'am…just a mark, it's gone now, see?" Shaz held up the tissue and her hand mirror, a smudge on Alex's face was all that was left. "You're probably just tired. Maybe you should go home, let the Gov look after you?" Shaz smiled concernedly, obviously alarmed by Alex's sudden out burst.

"No, I needed to talk to you Shaz, about what happened tonight." Alex took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. "Is it ok if we have a chat now? The sooner we do, the sooner we can try and find out who poisoned Chris."

She took a seat next to Shaz, and continued seriously. "Shaz, I think that drink wasn't meant for Chris. I believe it was meant for you. The bromethalin that poisoned him was found in the glass of champagne that you put on the back of the bar. Can you tell me anyone who might have had a chance to touch or tamper with the glass?"

Shaz looked down at her feet "You mean this was my fault? That stupid drink I took off that guy nearly killed my Chris?" Clearly exhausted, Alex was scared that Shaz would break down and not be able to continue as she reached out and took the younger woman's hand.

"Shaz, look at me. You are not to blame here. But I need you to tell me what you remember. Tell me about the man who gave you the drink"

Shaz tried to recall all she could. His name was Roger something, he had been in his early thirties. Shaz had thought he was rather sweet, celebrating his friend getting engaged and had been flattered when he insisted in giving her a glass on champagne.

"Only he and I touched the bottle, I opened it for him and handed him three glasses… No! Four glasses, because the girl came over!"

"What girl, Shaz? Can you tell me what she looked like? Do you think she could have touched the glass?" Shaz sat bolt up right and nodded animatedly.

"M'am, that's it! Roger passed her a glass then when he suggested I have a drink with them she handed her glass to me and took the fresh one! It must have been her. God, he introduced her to me. What was her name, Oh God, I know I know this!"

Shaz got up and paced around, her hands on the side of her head, as if trying to squeeze the girl's name out.

"Jenny! Her name was Jenny!"

Xxxx

Alex hurtled to the pay phone, fishing around in her clutch bag for some change.

"It's Drake, is the Gov there?" Suddenly things started to make sense, like pieces of a puzzle slotting into place behind her eyes.

"Gene, get hold of Burton! The girl he was with, her name is Jenny. She is the one who tipped us off about the 'Toad' and she had opportunity to tamper with Shaz's drink. Bring her in, Gene I know she's connected."

Alex heard Gene grin down the phone, "Good work Bols. I will get the lads on it now. Now I want you to go home. I will meet you there. I mean, if you want me to?"

Alex felt her body suddenly take the weight of the nights activities and she desperately wanted to sleep. "No that's fine Gene, come round. But if I'm asleep and you disturbed me I warn you now, I will give you a bromethalin cocktail myself."

She set the hand set down and turned to leave the hospital. Alex wiped the back of her hand across her brow, pushing the curls out of her eyes.

It wasn't until she raised her hand to hail a cab outside that she noticed the smear of blood that stretched across it.

**Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter, tbc! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Massive apologies for the delay in posting. Thank you so much for sticking with me so far, I am loving writing this story and love that you seem to be enjoying it? If not please let me know... or you could just say nice things, that's good too!! xx**

Chapter 13

Alex finally dragged her gaze away from her reflection to turn the bath taps on, letting the bathroom fill with hot steam.

On reaching the flat she had discarded her jacket and dress from the night before and stood naked before the bathroom mirror.  
She stared at the face reflected back for so long that the familiar features no longer made sense, no longer recognisable as her, just a group of shapes crowned with a deep red smudge below her hair line.  
Alex entered a state between fear and acceptance, something she had fought ever since she had awoken on the barge all those months ago. When she ran her fingers over the small scab that formed on her skin she felt numb, as if tracing the edges of jigsaw pieces, working out her next move.

Once the bath was full of bubbles and hot water Alex climbed in, sitting with her knees up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

It was all too much, first Chris and now the pain in her forehead.

The two things were separate, she told herself. Chris isn't real, the pain is. If 2008 was trying to push its way through Alex would be ready, so distracted by the bloom of her love for Gene she had almost forgotten to look for messages of late.

But not anymore. She mustn't allow herself to forget.

Wiping wet hands across her face, as if to dilute all her confusion into the bath water around her Alex heard the front door slam. She dunked her head quickly under the surface of the water, sending a tidal wave out of the bath and sloshing across the bathroom floor.

"Oi! Watch me bleedin' shoes!!" Gene laughed as Alex emerged from the foam, spluttering the liquid from her lips.

"Oh pipe down, It was no where near you." She bit back at him testily. She turned to see Gene's shoulders droop, and recognised the exhaustion and stress in his face and her heart melted.

"Don't be like that Bols, it's been a bastard of a day and I really can't row with you. Especially when you're all lovely and soapy"  
He moved to the side of the bath and kissed her deeply on the lips, his hands moving over her wet face and hair.

"Come on tell me what you know then madam"

He took the shampoo bottle from her hands and lathered up her hair as she talked. Alex felt tears prick in her eyes, not since her Mum had died had anyone done this, this soft and nurturing action that made her feel so safe.  
When he was done, her hair conditioned, soft and fragrant she stood up in the bath and Gene wrapped a warm towel from the radiator around her body and lifted her, carrying her to the bedroom.

She lay back warm and comfortable as he kissed her deeply, pushing his suit, shirt and trousers away from his body, hearing them slither onto the pile of her clothes that had been abandoned on the floor what had felt like days before.

Their hands moved over each other's exhausted bodies, touching and caressing, their mouths always kissing. Alex felt blissful as he entered her, her body cocooned against pillows and sheets, his heavy comforting weight as his body covered hers.

They moved slowly, in a dream like state, Alex wasn't sure if she felt her orgasm or whether she dreamt it as she fell asleep, Gene still inside her, his dosing head on her shoulder as they slept, their bodies still connected.

Xxxx

She woke, her eyelids fluttering as she realised he was still inside her. He hadn't rolled away but slept right there. Looking at his beautiful sleeping face where it rested on her shoulder, she traced light kisses on his lips, her hands in his hair as he stirred and woke.

"Hi" The word barely audible, as he smiled at her, his mouth claiming hers. Slipping his tongue between her welcoming lips Gene kissed her deeply, his hands either side of her head as he took his weight on his elbows.

Alex wrapped a leg round his waist bringing her hips closer to Gene's body and the sudden movement leapt him into action. His large hand held her arse cheek so he could begin thrusting into her, at first softly but as she crooned in his ear, murmuring his name over and over his efforts were renewed.

"Mmmm Gene, yes, my God, Gene oh God Gene so good…"

As he sped up Alex thrust her body to meet his, rolling him over so she could ride him. Leaning forward to hold onto the headboard Alex's nipples brushed Gene's eager mouth, his tongue and teeth delicately worrying the taught flesh, heightening Alex's pleasure as she ground herself against his hard length.

"Oh God Alex, oh shit Bolly, yes" A garbled mix of all the names he called her fell from Gene's lips as tried to hold on. "Please Bols, oh God please" He barely knew what he was pleading for, only that she wouldn't stop, that she would always be here.

Gene had never felt able to express how she held his heart between her hands, that he felt lucky every time she walked into the room and smiled just for him.

She made him want to be worthy of her, he wanted desperately to deserve her.

As she cried out, Gene felt her spill over him, her body tightening around him, her body thrown back, exquisite breasts thrust up, her full lips parted and the heady sensations that filled his every pore pushed him over the edge and he came, pulsing inside her.

"Do you know, Bols..." Gene growled into hair wild locks as he curled up against her body, moulding her back to his body, "...I'm ever so glad I sent you home. The lads don't deserve a floor show like that!" Alex felt his arm tighten around her as he chuckled darkly to himself and began to snore.

Home, thought Alex as she looked around the messy bedroom, unable to sleep, the evidence of their hectic lives together scattered on every surface.

This is a small flat above a restaurant that too often smells of garlic, whisky and cigarettes.

This isn't my home. No matter how much I want it to be.

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to update quickly because I felt bad for being so late with the last chapter.  
****Thank you for your lovely words. They make me skip to work even though I hate my job! xx**

Chapter 14

Pushing his way through the door, Gene entered the interview room and looked at the man slumped at the table.

Fat and squat, the very image of his nickname he had been given, George Stevens was every inch The Toad.  
He seemed to drip unpleasantness, his wide mouth opened briefly so he could swipe a flat wet tongue across his dry cracked lips as his eyes darted towards the door.

"Right then Mr Stevens, my name is DCI Hunt, I believe you have met DS Carling here" The way Stevens was holding his arm awkwardly certainly suggested he was familiar with Ray's particular brand of introduction.

Gene took the seat across from him, lighting up then laying his fag packet and lighter down in front of him, Ray leant against the wall, clearly trying to hold back from lamping Stevens again.

"So as well as being an offence to the eye and frankly the nostrils you also connected to the attempted murder of one of my men. So the sooner you start talking the longer I can dissuade Carling here from battering the living shit out of you!" The way Ray was glowering made it clear this was more of a promise than a threat.

"Honestly Mr 'unt I only sell a bit a' coke here and there. I don't make none of it and I certainly don't know nothing' about no murders" Stevens' seemed as if he may have been sampling his own wares, nervous and jolting, the effects of the coke he had taken last night seemed to still be in effect. He reached over and fiddled with the cigarette packet until Gene indicated he should take one.

"Who you sellin' for then Stevens? Come on you bastard, we want names." Ray slammed his fist down on the table as he lunged forward, grabbing George by the collar and sinking his fist into his eye socket.

As Gene made no attempt to stop Ray from pulverising him further Stevens stuttered and held his hands up in submission.

"Alright, alright, call 'im off Sir, call 'im off!!" Ray drew back his fist, ready to sink what would be a mighty blow, as Gene barked "Ray, leave him. Now!"  
Ray through himself away from the table, moving to the back of the room where he prowled like an enraged tiger, muttering dark threats under his breath.

"I got in too deep Mr 'unt, I borrowed some money what I couldn't pay back. They made me sell that stuff or they said they would kill me. It ain't my fault sir. And I ain't even seen no murders or nothing. Please don't let that thug kill me!" Stevens kept his eye on Ray as he rubbed his swollen socket.

"Then you best start talking you bastard!"

Xxxx

Alex straightened her jacket and smoothed her hair from her face as she waited for the door to open. The corridor was quiet and almost eerie in a seemingly disused corner of the building, overlooking a court yard where dressing gowned figures moved slowly around.

"Ah Miss Drake!" Dr Beresford's face appeared at the door, a broad smile spreading across his face as the glow from inside his office fell on her.

"Come in, come in" he bustled her into the room, guiding her towards a pair of large leather chairs, sweeping a box of tatty Christmas decorations out of one of them and indicating Alex to take a seat.  
"Comes around so quickly doesn't it! I love Christmas, don't you?" He placed the box on the floor by his desk, "I like to decorate nice and early, cheer the patients up." He continued to shuffle around the room, his back to her as he moved to a little kettle and clattering around a pair of cups.

"Dr Beresford, I need to talk to you about DC Skelton's condition and the tox results if I may?" As the elderly gentleman bundled back to her the warm light from the nearby lamp twinkled in his eyes and cast shadows in the lines on his wrinkled face.

Alex took in her surroundings, shrugging off her coat and settling into the comfortable leather chair, she warmed her hands on the little heater, with its's fake orange coals, plugged into the wall. The room was tatty and cluttered, whole walls filled up with books, with diplomas in frames and little lamps dotted around reminded Alex of Evan's study when she was growing up.

"Tea! You look like you need good hot tea." He passed her a china cup which she sipped gratefully as he settled in the armchair across from her.

"You look warn out my dear" He hardly sounded like a doctor, Alex felt more at ease with him than she could explain. He was strangely familiar to her, like a memory she couldn't quite recall.

"So you have questions?" Dr Beresford took off his glasses and cleaned them on his cardigan before putting them back on and peering at her.

"Thank you, for the tea. And please call me Alex. I wondered if you could tell me about the amount of bromethalin in Chris' system? Did you find any trace of cocaine in his tox screen?" With one hand she fished awkwardly in her discarded coat pocket for her note book and pen.

"Should there be? Got himself a tasty habit has he? He hardly looks the type but I suppose you can never tell." Dr Beresford sounded surprised but reached for the paper file that was propped on his desk. "No, no sign of any cocaine. It was a fairly concentrated dose of Bromethalin which caused his convulsions. Were you to ask me, I would say it looked like deliberate poisoning, Alex" He closed the file and crossed his hands over his lap.

The sun had dipped considerably and Alex suddenly felt tired. She lifted her hand to her forehead in a reflex gesture, rubbing wearily as she flicked through her notes and coming up with nothing. "You have another question, Alex?" He smiled kindly and Alex felt only one question filling her mind.

"Dr Beresford, this isn't really connected but…I was wondering how much you know about the side effects of head injuries? I…I know someone who received a considerable head injury recently and she, well she has been struggling. She doesn't feel like herself any more."

Alex stared at her hands, the cup had a thin brown tea stain running around the rim which distracted her from the panic she felt as she waited for the doctor to answer.

"You should tell your friend that she should try to surround herself with familiar things. Clothes, surroundings, friends. She should avoid making any big decisions and try to rest as much as possible." He looked deep into her face as he reached over to touch her hand, Alex looked at him and he smiled sadly.

"I won't pretend I haven't noticed the mark on your head, young Alex, and you have an air about you of someone who is waiting for something to make sense. Am I right?" Alex dropped her head as tears formed in her eyes, her chestnut curls forming a curtain around her face.

"I'm so sorry" Alex swiped her the droplets away from her eyes with frustrated finger tips "I was never like this, you know? I never cried. Before. But I miss my daughter and I feel so confused all the time, and I want to commit to him but I can't let go of her and I have no friends here, well not real friends, not that any of this is real and…" Alex babbled and fell quiet, realising this was the first time she had talked about this, first time she had really felt it in weeks.

"It's like a dream, but I am not waking up. I really need to wake up. But you know sometimes when you have a wonderful but strange dream and you know if you open your eyes that feeling will be gone and you'll just be back in bed, wishing you could go back to sleep, to have that feeling again…I am different here, everything is different"

She had changed, her feelings were always so close to the surface now. Dr Beresford took the cup from her hands and covered them with his own.

"Alex, if you really have suffered a head injury maybe we should examine you? I have some books here you might like to read or…You must make the choice. To live in the dream or to take back your life. Dreams are wonderful, but they are not real."

Alex sat and considered his words, staring at the flickering light of the fake fire.

Like everything here in 1982, she could feel it's warming effects and enjoy it's pretty glow but it was fake, an imitation of real life.

It wasn't real. None of it.

**xx**


End file.
